Natsuki Kori
Natsuki Kori is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no section. Appearance Kori has long dark brown hair down her waist and brunette eyes. She's often seen with her Akari Academy uniform with brown shoes and black socks. She's also often seen with the red scarf of hers. Kori is alarmingly similar in appearance to Kuromiya Akira, with their similar long brown hair and scarf. (that, and the two are often seen with their school uniforms; although they go to different schools) The difference between the two are the color of their scarf, and Kori's hair is overall neater than Akira's. Background Natsuki Kori is a young girl who attended Akari Academy. At one point she'd met Gin'ya Tetsuro when she was younger and helped him get back to his feet (there, it can be said that he fell in love with her). Years later, she passed by Haruka in the streets and he mistook her as someone else; where later the two chat. Kori has a very big crush on Narumiya Mafuyu; and the feelings are hinted to be mutual. Later in the story Kori was hospitalized and was in critical condition. She was involved in a traffic accident, and from the song "Chocolate to o Ningyou", presumably, from a truck. It's never mentioned whether she was alive or not in the story after the hospital scene. Roles Role in Kohinata-tei no Bansan In Kohinata-tei no Bansan, you'll meet Kori after you choose not to eat Kohinata's food. You'll hear the phone ringing and if you answer the call, Kori will be on the other line, frantically hoping the one who picked up was Mafuyu. She explained that she was separated from Mafuyu when the two arrived, and that "Kohinata was the worst of the worst." She ended the phone call, saying she was running out of time. You later meet Kori again near the ending to the game (assuming you've avoided the bad ends along the way). You'll see her laying on the ground and to your surprise, she was no longer alive. Kohinata tries to convince you that Kori isn't dead, she's alive in "another" story. Role in Naki Oukoku no Phantom In Naki Oukoku no Phantom, Kori appears as one of the shop keepers in the game. You can buy accessories from her which you can use in your journey. Later, she'll be the fourth member who'll join your party. The shop keeper's role will then be substituted by Ochi Aska. Role in the Comics Gallery Costume= Kori_normal.jpg|Kori's previous main illustration (2013-2015) Kori_free.jpg|Kori in her free clothes (2015) Kori_choco2016.jpg|Kori as she appear in "Chocolate to o Ningyou" (2016) Kori_choco.jpg|Kori as she appear in "Chocolate to o Ningyou" Kori_halloween.jpg| Kori_halloween2.jpg| Kori_summer.jpg| Kori_9.jpg| |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - 電話に出てよ retake ver.|Kori in "Denwa ni Dete yo" HINATA Haruhana - チョコレイトとお人形|Kori in "Chocolate to o-ningyo" |-|Game= Kohinata_kori.png|Kori as she appear in Kohinata-tei no Bansan Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom Category:Character featured in Kohinata-tei no Bansan